


A Gentle Heart

by msjedimaster



Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall is going to make up for leaving you in the barn, Body Worship, F/M, First attempt at smut come with low expectations, Fluff and Smut, Half-Elf and I did what I want so don’t like don’t read, and is probably the most dutiful boyfriend, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Blackwall and the Herald of Andraste make up.





	A Gentle Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be slow burn hell and angst. But hand slipped so here this is.

Alyiette’s refusal to leave what had been quickly dubbed The Herald’s Tower. Ended in the roof being patched, and the building cleaned and furnished. 

She had tried to refuse the repairs but Josephine wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

It was almost a week before Keamy returned and another week before Blackwall was escorted back by two of Val Royeaux city guard.

There was a sick twist in her gut when she heard the crimes of Thom Rainer. Her face burned with shame. How many favors had Keamy called in for this? So that a criminal could be turned over to the Inquisition.

The worst part for her was the remorse he Black-Thom clearly carried. He had become a better man because the world didn’t deserve to lose Warden Blackwall.

Inquisitor Lavallen had pardoned him, with the rebuke to atone for his wrongs. By behaving with the honor and courage he had carried under his assumed name.

And now, Thom Rainer better known as Blackwall stood in her doorway. His first action as a freedman had been to find her. 

There was a tense silence which she chose to break.

“Why are you here?” She asked flatly folding her arms across her chest.

“I need to apologize to you...for what I have done.”

“Do you really know what you did though?” She glared angrily. “You made me feel loved, for the first time in my life. Someone loved me, a half-breed. I thought had I been too easy? Because who would really want me. A knife-ear.”

The anguish he had caused was audible in her voice. 

He was quick to respond his voice soft. “That has never been the case. You are pure, good and kind. I never should have touched you. I thought-“

“I am not pure anymore, and I lost that in a barn.”

Blackwall bowed his head not meeting her gaze. “I am a weak man, you deserved better.

“We both wanted it, to pretend otherwise is a lie.” 

He took a few steps closer kneeling at her feet. “I do not expect you to forgive, what I have done to you is unforgivable. But if you find it in your heart to. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you.”

“Stand up.” Her voice was no more then a whisper but he obeyed.

“I forgive you.” She pulled back her hood showing him her face. He noted the wild curls she hadn’t bother to brush out. “But I think there will be a price.”

“What does my lady request?” The hint of a smile coming to his lips.

“A kiss.” 

Blackwall raised a hand gently stroking her cheek. He bent forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He gently tilted her chin toward his. “I don’t deserve you. You should have some-“

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, silencing him with her kiss. “I want you, no one else.” Alyiette voice wavered as she hugged him. 

Tears began falling down her cheeks Blackwall pulled her close to him gently running a hand through her hair. At last she regained her composure, she used her sleeve to dry her eyes.

“I think that I should probably get some sleep. Stay please?” She pleaded her violet eyes met his brown.

“Of course.” With a playful grin he lifted her bridal style. Carried her to the bed and placed her on it.

“You know you don’t have to baby me.”

“I am not babying you,” He leaned in close she hoped he would kiss her again. “I am treating you like the lady you are.” He sat upright again and reached down and unlaced her boots pulling them off.

“I am nothing of the sort.”

“You are to me, and there is nothing you can do that will change my mind.”

“Oh so fucking me in a barn was treating me like a lady?”

“Such vulgar language.”

“You don’t tell Sera that, and she is much worse.” Alyiette pointed out.

“That’s because if you tell Sera no, she will do it even more.”

Their eyes met, he leaned in to kiss her as he did so she pulled at his coat attempting to tug him on the bed with her.

“Etty?” He broke the quick kiss, he had to be sure she wanted this. He couldn’t hurt her, not again.

“I need you.” 

He pulled away from her, and for a moment and she worried he would leave. Blackwall pulled off his boots and coat before joining her on the bed. Almost instantly his lips where pressed back against hers. Slowly his lips moved down pressing kisses to her cheek to her jaw. “You are so beautiful.” He muttered before burying his face in her neck.

She felt his teeth nip and she shuddered and pulled away. “I...I don’t like being bitten or marks being left.” Blackwall immediately stopped.

“Why didn’t you tell me last time?”

“I was afraid you’d think I was to...childish.”

“Never be afraid to tell me if you don’t like something. No matter how silly it seems, I want you to be comfortable. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Good girl.” 

He laid another kiss to her throat, “I think you are over dressed Lady Trevelyan.”

“What are you going to do about it?” 

His hands went to her shirt but he paused at the first button Blackwall’s eyes met hers. 

There was a tense moment before. “You can take it off.” 

He hesitated another moment before he began as each button was undone he pressed a kiss to the skin it revealed. She sat up and helped him pull take it off her arms.

She rarely wore a bra, her breasts being small there were very few occasions that required it.

“Maker, you are beautiful.”

“Keep saying that, I might believe you one day.” She laughed as he tickled her belly. 

“Now it is my turn to help you.”

“Whatever my lady wishes.” 

Her hands made quick work of his shirt and soon it was discarded with hers. She let her hands roam his chest and arms she traced a particularly big scar that ran from his shoulder to forearm.

“Where did you get that one?”

“A Bandit’s knife.” He didn’t elaborate and she didn’t push the subject.

Once again it was his turn to explore, he pressed her back against the mattress and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She was blushed biting her lip to keep from making sound.

“I want to hear you.”

He kissed the valley between her breasts before he pressed his mouth to each of them in turn licking and kissing. His hand squeezing and thumb running circles around her nipple.

Alyiette let out a soft moan. “Blackwall...” Her hands grasping in his hair tugged at him pulling him up to her lips again. His hands trailed down her sides stopping to rub circles at her hips.

With only a moment’s hesitation Alyiette undid her belt and tugged at her pants Blackwall moved and once she had kicked them down her legs he pulled them off the rest of the way. 

“No small clothes?” He teased hands roaming over her thighs. 

She blushed bright red but didn’t respond.

Blackwall made no move to press against her more. Instead, just allowing his fingers to run the length of her exposed legs.

He sensed her discomfort and asked, “If you don’t want to go further, we can stop...”

“No! I want more!” 

“Open your legs.” He commanded his voice going low.

Hesitantly she opened her legs and he knelt between her legs. He pressed kisses to her knee and with a slow purposeful pace began working his way toward her core. 

Alyiette’s hands now gripped his hair more tightly, but he didn’t care. 

His tongue lapped at her lips “You taste so good.” He panted before burying his face in between her legs. 

She moaned loudly as his tongue found her clit he hesitated for a second enjoying the sounds she made for him.

“Don’t stop.” She begged.

Her thighs tightened instinctively and he gently messaged them and she relaxed he continued his ministrations.

“Blackwall.” Alyiette muttered gently tugging at his hair. He pressed one last kiss to her other lips before looking up.

“What is it my lady?”

Her cheeks where already flushed but he could see her darken a shade further. “I...want you inside me.” 

“Are you sure? I could stay here between your legs the rest of my life happily. Especially with those cute noises you make.” He kissed her navel. 

“I want your...cock.... inside me.” She stuttered over the words.

Her hand moved down timidly and she ran it along the visible bulge in his pants. Blackwall’s hands guided hers to his belt and she undid it, thumbing open the buttons on his pants. He stood puling them off and letting them fall to the ground. The bed sunk a little as he crawled in beside her and kissed her ear.

He made to straddle her waist but she flenched away. “Sorry, I am so sorry please don’t stop.” Her eyes closed.

He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes again.

“I am not going to stop, I just think that maybe you would be more comfortable riding me. What do you think?”

She nodded slowly and licked her lips. He laid back and gently stroked her arm. 

At last she worked up the courage and she crawled on to his lap. Legs coming to rest on either side of him.

“What am I supposed to do? I am so sorry...”

Blackwell felt his heart drop, she looked like she might cry.

“What’s wrong?” He asked tracing her clavicle with a finger. 

“I am making this awful for you, I am the worst I don’t have any idea what I am doing...” He silenced her by capturing her lips in a kiss.

“This is far from awful, and maybe I can help you figure out what to do?”

She nodded.

“That’s my girl.” He praised running a hand through her mess of hair. “Rub against me a little? Take it slow, do what feels good. If you need to stop we can.” 

With the instruction she slowly began to rub her pussy against his cock. She leaned forward and captured his lips feeling his course beard scratch against her face was a familiar comfort.

“How does it feel?” He had never been one for such timidness. But for her? He would do anything.

“Wonderful.” She was breathless “How do I put you inside me?” She asked cheeks going bright red .

His hand grasped his cock and he gently pressed it against her lips. She pressed down against him and slowly he entered her. His hands went to her hips squeezing her ass as she slowly began to work herself up and down on him. “Did I tell you what an amazing ass you have?” He slurred the last word as she rocked against his cock. 

She smiled smugly. “No.”

It went at what seemed like torturously slow pace. He wanted to beg her to go faster but this wasn’t about just him. This was about her and he would go at whatever pace she set.

The tension slowly built, he was so close. Alyiette’s breath caught in her throat. “Blackwall...” Her previously slow and timid thrusts sped up as his hands went to her hips helping her to work faster.

“Etty, I am so close...” He panted thrusting up into her, he felt her walls tighten and as she finished and it lead him over the edge. Blackwall moaned as he finished inside her. It took them a moment to catch their breath. 

Alyiette rolled off him and stretched out on the bed. Her eyes closing for a moment, she looked so peaceful.

He stood and found her wash basin and wash cloths. He cleaned himself and pulled back on his pants before returning to her side. “Etty,” he touched her shoulder gently her eyes didn’t open.

“What is it? Don’t leave...” She muttered drowsily.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he kissed her hair “I need to clean you though. I don’t want you to have my cum dry on you.”

“That’s fine my dear.” Blackwall was taken aback, Alyiette had never called anyone a pet name. He tenderly wiped her clean and afterward he pulled the blankets up and around her tucking her in.

“Wake me up, if you have to leave...I can’t wake up alone. Again.”

“I will, now sleep Etty.” He hushed her slipping into bed beside and wrapping an arm around her.


End file.
